Routines
by november snow
Summary: After 5 years of being together, things have pretty much settled into a routine. Will a certain birthday save this relationship or break it for good? Tsusoka.
1. Default Chapter

My second YnM fanfic! This idea came to me after reading through my collection of YnM fanfic which I had saved into my hard drive. To tell you the truth, the front part of this fic is boring. I yawned a few times while trying to finish it but what follows that is good! This is only the first part to the fic. I meant it as an one-shot when I wrote it. Oh well, what can I do when my fic decide to make decision on its own? (shrugs)  
  
Routines  
  
It had become a routine for both of them. Each morning, the younger of the two will wake up in the arms of his partner when the alarm clock went off. He would call out once and nudge at the still sleeping partner before heading for the washroom. After washing up, he would wake his elder partner who would be sleeping soundly with a brief kiss. When the kiss was returned slowly, he would pull away and the man on the bed will open his violet eyes lazily and smile up at the younger boy.  
  
Seeing that his partner was finally awake, the boy would then make his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. On Monday, it would be bread and butter for him and bread and assorted jams for his partner since he would be too tired to try cooking. On Tuesday, it would be plain pancakes for him and pancakes with maple and chocolate syrup for his partner. On Wednesday, both of them would have the traditional Japanese breakfast with rice and miso soup. On Thursday, it would be cereal and milk for both of them although the younger one would be having plain cereal instead of sugarcoated cereal like his partner. On Friday, they would have porridge. On Saturday when they did not have to report for work, they would have bacon and eggs. On Sunday, they would only leave their bed when one of them, mostly the elder, was hungry.  
  
And on days when they were working on a case, they would eat whatever they have or they could afford. After fixing the breakfast, the younger one would settle down to eat while the elder one would join him after he had finished dressing up for work. They would share some general topic like the weather over breakfast before the younger one would finish his breakfast and get dressed for work while the elder one would clear up.  
  
The elder one would hold his partner's jacket at the door after putting on his trench coat. While the younger man was putting on his jacket, they would share another chaste kiss before they opened the door and face another day of work.  
  
Work would be the usual stack of forms they had to file, usual amount of time the elder partner slacked off, and usual number of explosions from one of their blond scientists and doctor. The usual number of explosions was always followed by the usual number of times the division secretary would be seen running towards the laboratory.  
  
When the clock struck six, the elder one would hold out his younger partner's jacket and discussed what they should have for dinner. The walk home would be the same as the walk to work. Both would be walking close together with an occasional unintentional touch with no words spoken.  
  
Upon reaching home, the younger one would allow the elder partner to remove his jacket while sharing another chaste kiss. Then, the elder one would shower while the younger would start preparing dinner. Occasionally, the younger partner would join the elder in the shower if the dinner were fixed before the elder came out. They would have dinner while watching the television or a movie. After eating, the younger would rest comfortably on the couch with a book and the elder would wash the dishes. The elder would rest his head on the younger partner's lap and began rambling on what he did for the day even though the younger was there at the office.  
  
The younger of the two would head for the bed first, preferring to have an early rest. The elder would join him after watching another movie or two. It was not used to be like this. At the beginning of their relationship, the elder one had insisted on snuggling with the younger one before falling asleep together in each other's arms. More words were spoken between them then too. What had exactly happened over the past five years that caused such a change? None of the two knew it though. It just did.  
  
Another two more days will be Hisoka's birthday. Tsuzuki planned to take him to his favourite restaurant after work just like what he did every year since he found out Hisoka's birthday. He knew that Hisoka will reprimand him if he waste money on getting him a gift so he thought a dinner will be enough. Of course, Hisoka's real birthday present will only be revealed to him when both of them are back at their apartment with no eyes staring at them.  
  
Having made the so-called plan, Tsuzuki decided to sneak into the break room again, hoping to snatch the last donut before it ended in one of his co-workers' mouth. He was pretty surprised to find the division secretary sitting alone in the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
Tatsumi looked at him briefly before asking him what he will be doing for his younger partner-cum-lover's birthday. He was going to bring Hisoka to his favourite restaurant after work was what he replied. Tatsumi nodded and asked about the gift that he will be giving to Hisoka. Tsuzuki explained that Hisoka would be mad if he spends money on getting him a gift so he is not getting any.  
  
Tatsumi shook his head sadly at Tsuzuki. He pointed out that there are a lot of things in this world that did not cost any money. And, most of the time, these are the gifts that the recipient will remember for a long time. After saying what he had to say, he walked out of the break room mumbling about budget reports of a certain scientist.  
  
Tsuzuki put his mind into work, pondering on what Tatsumi had just mentioned. After a few minutes of concentration, a smirk crossed Tsuzuki's handsome face. He had an idea.  
  
TBC  
  
The second part will be up as soon as I finished it! In the meantime, don't forget to leave me a review! 


	2. Part 2

Sorry for taking so long to update! Many ideas came to me when I was writing the first part of this fic. However, none seem to be "appropriate" for how the storyline goes. In the end, this dragged on for much longer than was expected. Gomen nasai! Anyway, I hope all of you will like this part of the fic as you like the first part.

This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers!!! You have no idea how much those reviews mean to me! Nothing but the best for you guys! **beams**

So here goes the story...

After going through the twenty-seventh fantasy with Tatsumi, Tsuzuki has given up on the idea of giving his lover a present, which cost not a single penny. He has specially enlisted the help of one blue-eyed secretary who's well known for his ability to work with non-existed budget. They were calmly going through the various ideas before Tsuzuki got carried away with his one of his fantasies with Hisoka dressing up as a maid and letting him has his way with him. Of course, once the man started, he couldn't stop and poor Tatsumi was not prepared for the vivid description and the subsequent blood loss.

"Uh... I don't think Kurosaki kun will appreciate the idea of being chained onto the bed while you are performing your uh... dance. Neither will he like you to turn the whole bed into a gigantic cake full of whipped cream." Tatsumi stated in the most indifferent tone he could manage while trying to contain his blush.

"Demo... there's once when he didn't object to dressing up in a sailor uniform... Eh? Tatsumi, where are you going?" Tsuzuki shouted after the secretary who had run out of his office in search of more tissue papers for his nose.

The purple-eyed man sighed dejectedly as he slumped in his seat. 'I didn't know the image of Hisoka dressed up in those white shirt and navy blue pants sailor uniform will cause such a big reaction from Tatsumi. Now what should I do since Tatsumi will probably take a while if he had gone to Watari for tissue papers or...? Concentrate! Tsuzuki Asato! How hard could it be to give the love of your life or rather afterlife a present? But I'm still here without a clue! Hmm... why don't I ask him myself? Yeah right, as if he will tell me. It will not be fun anymore if I ask him myself.'

Tsuzuki's thought 

_Tsuzuki: "Yo, soka-chan, what do you want for your birthday this year?"_

_Hisoka: "My birthday? Is my birthday coming?" (clueless) _

_Tsuzuki: --o_

_Tsuzuki: Yeah, it's tomorrow. What do you wish to have?_

_Hisoka: I wish to have a lover who don't occupy ALL the spaces on the bed, whined and cried when I refused to participate in his erotic fantasies, did all his paperwork on time without me threatening and bribing, helped to clean out the sheets after we..._

_END Tsuzuki's thoughts_

Tsuzuki shook his head violently as his thoughts progressed. He refused to think that Hisoka would prefer another lover other than him. But, what if Hisoka did have that intention? Is that why their relationship had become such a routine? He couldn't answer those questions on his mind but one thing is clear, he has to earn Hisoka's attention and affection back this instant! Regardless of how their relationship have been for the past few months, he is determined to rekindle the sparks that were once there. He just couldn't let Hisoka go!

With that, he set out to look for his paper and pen that was lost in the sea of paperwork he had on his desks. He already had an idea forming in his mind.

- - - - - - - -

The next day aka Hisoka's birthday!

'He has been working for the past few hours. Working as in literally worked on the mountain of reports he had on his desk. Something is definitely wrong!'

Hisoka reached out with his empathy and prodded on Tsuzuki's shield. Tsuzuki glanced up briefly at Hisoka from his desk and smiled warmly before letting Hisoka into his personal space.

_contentment... happiness... determination... hope... _

Hisoka basked in all those emotions for a second more before closing off Tsuzuki's personal space. He still couldn't figure what Tsuzuki was planning to do. But he knows without doubt Tsuzuki had something up in his sleeves.

"Soka-chan? I'm done with my work here. I need to go to the new pastry shop in Okinawa to get their famous fruit tarts. Don't wait up for me tonight all right? The queue might take a while." Tsuzuki added with a smile. He was already out of the door when Hisoka thought of reminding him that today was his birthday.

'So, he didn't remember this year. It's not such a big deal. I'm not a kid who needs to celebrate his birthday every year anymore. But... it still hurts when he didn't even say anything to me. Not even a 'Happy Birthday'.' Hisoka sighed audibly before packing his desks and prepared for the long walk home alone.

- - - - - - - - -

Hisoka unlocked the door to Tsuzuki and his home for the past five years. Since they have explored the possibility of them being more than friends, neither wishes to be alone for any amount of time anymore especially at night. The house was not richly decorated with bold colours like Watari's nor was it as sparse as Tatsumi's house. It was just simple and homely, just the way he and Tsuzuki preferred.

He smiled briefly when he remembered the violet-eyed man's comment when he first came to his house.

"Ne... Hisoka, your house looks like a hotel room. It has all the essentials but lacking the essence that makes it uniquely yours." Tsuzuki said in an I'm-serious-although-not-for-long tone.

At that time, Hisoka merely shrugged since he didn't understand what Tsuzuki was talking about. It is his home and he likes it the way it was.

But now, taking his present surrounding in, Hisoka was glad that this home where Tsuzuki and he shared was nothing like his previous lodging. It still had all the essentials and he finally understood Tsuzuki's meaning of essence. It was the feeling of familiarity that pricked his senses whenever he opened the door and stepped in. the familiarity that made him knew he is home as if something or rather someone has been waiting for him.

'It's amazing how much things have changed in me after all these years. And we are still changing too if the recent habits are any indication.'

Hisoka hold back on his thoughts as he made his way to their bedroom. There is no point in thinking too much about it. They are just used to being with each other.

After his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the bedroom, Hisoka's eyes widened. On their Queen-sized bed, there is a pool of paper cranes forming a heart shape. And in the middle of it, there is a card addressed to him.

_Dearest Soka-chan,_

Please grace me with your presence at the hill overseeing the Okinawa beach. I will be waiting there for you.

_Forever yours, _

_Tsuzuki_

Hisoka ran towards the door without a second glance to the card.

TBC

Muahahahahahah Yeah, I know I'm evil. The next chappie will be up soon since I already know what I want to do.

In the meantime, do leave me a review **winks**


End file.
